Insônia
by Alinii-Chan
Summary: Mesmo tentando de qualquer forma esquecer, ela não sai de sua cabeça... de seus sonhos...o fazendo viver em uma eterna insônia.


_Naruto não me pertence. Pertence a Kishimoto-sensei que por acaso fez um ótimo trabalho criando o Sasuke-san._

_Fic NejixHina.  
_

* * *

**Cap. 1 – A noite em um quarto.**

Já são mais das quatro da manhã e eu não durmo. Não, não é que eu tenha perdido o sono por uma noite ou por causa de um pesadelo. Eu apenas não durmo. Não mais. Não sou Gaara com insônia por causa de demônio que havia dentro dele, nem Naruto quando era atormentado pela saudade do amigo. Sou Neji. O motivo das noites em claro se resume em uma palavra de seis letras e três silabas.

Hinata.

Sim, minha prima que tanto quis matar e agora desejo com tanta avidez. Antes tivesse a matado, assim não perderia noites de sono como agora.

Ativo o Byakugan procurando-a pela grande mansão Hyuuga. Encontro-a sentada sob a cama de seu quarto. Mesmo a tanta distancia consigo vê-la com perfeição. Cada traço e curva. Os olhos sonolentos e chorosos admiravam uma foto antiga. Desativo minha linhagem sanguinea já sabendo de quem é aquela imagem que ela derrama lagrimas todas as noites.

Naruto. Aquele loiro bastardo que não percebe um palmo na frente dele. Ela ama aquela anta mais que si mesma. Se matar Naruto não despedaçasse o coração dela eu já o teria assassinado dolorosamente e com muito prazer. Mesmo ele tendo me salvado do monstro que eu era, ele ainda merece fenecer pelo que faz sofrer a Hinata. Não sei o que ela ver naquele loiro aguado. Será que se eu pintar o cabelo de amarelo e sair por ai fazendo macacadas ela vai começar a se importar comigo?

Levanto da cama e abro a janela do quarto vendo as estrelas brilharem no manto negro da noite. A lua não apareceu essa noite. Melhor, menos uma coisa para me lembrar dela.

Começo a contar as estrelas implorando para que as horas passem o sol nasça para que eu saia desse cubículo e vá para o campo treinar e extrair toda essa tensão.

Com o rosto apoiado na beirada da janela e sentado na poltrona do quarto acabo caindo no sono.

Desperto com um barulho na porta. Alguem bate. Levanto-me e passo a mao pelo cabelo solto para tirar os fios caídos ao meu rosto. Com os passos arrastados chego a porta e a abro. Para minha surpresa e loucura Hinata esta parada de frente a ela. Seus olhos inchados e levemente avermelhados estão diferentes. Veste uma camisola que vai até as cochas torneadas e seus seios fartos são apreciados por um decote em "V".

- O que faz aqui? – pergunto sem emoção alguma na voz, enquanto por dentro explosões de emoções me confundem. Tento desviar os olhos de seu decote, admirando o teto como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- Neji-kun... Eu quero você! – a voz saiu firme e sensual. Como em nunca tinha ouvido. Fico sem ação alguma olhando em seus olhos prateados. Ela avança sob mim exalando luxuria. Seus lábios selam com os meus em um osculo com avidez. Não consigo me controlar e me rendo ao pecado. A derrubo na cama ficando por cima de seu corpo.

Sugo, mordo, chupo os lábios rosados dela. Hinata se afasta um pouco de mim para recuperar o fôlego. Sua boca está levemente avermelhada. Um sorriso malicioso brota em seus lábios carnudos. Sem conseguir me conter começo a percorrer o pescoço até o ombro distribuindo beijos e deixando rastros de saliva enquanto minha mao trilha as pernas dela levantando a camisola. Suas mãos pequenas agarram em minha camisa e arranca a com veracidade. As unhas longas cravam em minhas costas pálida me arranhando enquanto a outra mao segura os lençóis com força.

Ouço um gemido dela invadir meu ouvido enquanto o cheiro de cravos que exala de sua pele penetra em minhas narinas. Meu órgão genital lateja de excitação. Preciso possui-la já. Abro os olhos prontos para o ato final, mas não a vejo.

Acordo sentindo meu corpo latejar. Olho ao redor do quarto e nenhum sinal de Hinata. Estou só nesse cômodo suado e ainda sentado na poltrona. Nada aconteceu. Mais um sonho como os outros em que ela entra e me ataca. Tudo o que eu queria. Como se ela com seu jeito meigo e gentil fosse capaz de fazer isso.

Ela é minha prima. Não devo fazer ou pensar coisas como essas com ela. Seria um incesto e alem do mais ela ainda gosta do estúpido do Naruto.

Passo a mao trêmula pelo rosto secando o suor. Olho para a janela e o crepúsculo já anunciava um novo dia nascendo.

-Preciso fazer alguma coisa para isso acabar, ou vou acabar maluco. – comento me levantando e tirando a camisa suada, revelando meu toraz nu. Caminho até o banheiro e ligo o chuveiro no frio. Retiro o resto das roupas e entro debaixo da água gelada. Só isso para me acalmar. Depois de longa meia hora, desligo o chuveiro e saio enrolado na toalha azul felpuda. Meu cabelo castanho esta solto e molhado, pingando água pelo carpete branco. O selo em minha testa alva está a mostra, já que tirei as bandagens para o banho. Vou até minha cama onde me deparo com uma Hinata vermelha parada em frente a porta.

- N-neji-nii-san... d-desculpe, eu chamei m-mas n-niguem r-respondeu... entao eu entre-e-i... –ela fala gaguejando desviando os olhos do meu corpo molhado e quase desnudo. É hoje que não saio de debaixo do chuveiro. A tensão está voltando.

- O que quer? – pergunto ríspido torcendo para que vá embora antes que eu pule em cima dela como um predador em sua vitima.

- Lee-san está l-lá f-fora esperando v-você. P-parece que e-ele quer t-treinar. – ela termina de falar com dificuldade e com os olhos colados no chão.

- Diga para ir embora, que eu vou demorar. – respondi e antes de qualquer reação, ela saiu as pressas pelo corredor da mansão me deixando sozinho de novo.

- Eu não agüento mais isso. – reclamo em tom baixo voltando para outro banho frio.

* * *

_Gostaram? Espero que sim! Ainda sou novata nessa arte de escrever Hentai, então peguem leve! o.O_

_Ela deve ter cerca de 6 ou 7 cap. Eu continuarei postando se gostarem._

_Desculpem pelos erros de português._

_Façam uma autora feliz, deixem reviews!  
_


End file.
